Land of Swamps (SCB)
The is a small country located between the and the . In the past the Land of Swamps was significant as its location between two major nations made it a convenient battlefield during the , when the country was invaded by . It also served as the location for one of ’s hideouts before his attack on . Its hidden village is . History In ancient times, the Land of Swamps was known for their mystical powers of divination and healing, and as a result it was influential in shaping world politics as leaders of surrounding countries would come to have their fortunes told through oracle bones. It is believed that the inhabitants were granted these powers of prophecy due to living in close proximity to a powerful and ancient forest god who had chosen the swamplands to be his seat of power. Eventually, Kusagakure was established in the swamps, at first to protect this divine element from those who wished to destroy it. However, as time passed natural disasters began to befall the village, and doubt arose over the alleged benevolence of the forest god. Some even claimed he had become malignant and wished to destroy the village, and as a result Kusa was split into two factions consisting of those who supported the god and those who opposed him. The animosity escalated into civil war, which completely destroyed the old Kusagakure, whose ruins remain hidden in the swamps to this day. Having been abused by those who claimed they followed him, the forest god disappeared after the war and was never again seen by human eyes. Kusagakure was later rebuilt, and grew to be a military power of its own over the next few centuries. Unlike other hidden villages, Kusagakure has always been named the "Village Hidden in the Grass," even before the founding of . Allegedly, before the old village was destroyed, Kusagakure possessed an ancient dating back to the days of the , which was so powerful that Kusagakure was seen as a force to be reckoned with in the world at that time. Geography The Land of Swamps borders the to the east, the in the northwest, and the in the south. The country’s geography is unique in that, while nestled within the folds of the orogenic belt that separates the Land of Earth from the Land of Fire, the country is covered by vast extents of wetland forests and swamps. Many of these forests are hundreds of years old, and some consist of staggering features such as giant mushrooms, natural springs, or woods permanently filled with mist. The fauna of the Land of Swamps is unusual and inspiring as well, and there are many varieties of birds and freshwater fish, amphibians, small rodents, reptiles such as snakes, and high latitude insects. The Land of Swamps is not tropical despite the humid environment, which results in a cool, refreshing atmosphere. There are plentiful herds of deer and wild boar, and wild wolf packs often seek sanctuary here. Giant Rats reside in the marshlands east of Kusagakure, and shinobi from Kusagakure have been known to employ them as summons in battle. However as the bog in which the rats reside is dangerous and difficult to access, they remain a rare sight despite their versatility in aiding shinobi in combat. The Land of Swamps boasts many rivers and deep ravines, and as such the terrain can be treacherous. To this end the inhabitants have constructed several major bridges that allow for swift travel between Iwa and Konoha, thus placing themselves as a mediator of sorts for the two countries. Culture For centuries those who lived in the Land of Swamps dwelled in harmony with nature, and this past is reflected in their current practices and jutsu. The shinobi of Kusa were one of the first to develop plant-based forms of , although they are now more proficient in healing and poisoning techniques. Typically, they pride themselves on their ability to use the natural environment to their advantage during battle, and to many of their opponents it seems as though they are simply able to appear and disappear into the surrounding vegetation at will. Their style of dress and housing reflect this as well, as the colors, materials, and manner of construction all serve to blend into the forest from whence they once emerged. The people themselves are mysterious and reserved, with a noble yet hidden countenance. They are usually not above cheating and using questionable means to ensure their own survival, although morals differ between clans. Historically, the people of the Land of Swamps were fishermen and scavengers, as the terrain of the country made it difficult to grow any crops other than gourds. Even today they continue to supplement their diets with foods gathered from the wood and swamplands. Mushrooms and eel, for example, remain delicacies. In recent years, after allying themselves with the Land of Fire, many of their customs have come to resemble those held in Konoha. This is most visible in Kusagakure, whose architecture is an eclectic mix of traditional buildings and structures influenced by Konoha. Kusagakure is the hidden village of the Land of Swamps. See: Government and Politics Unlike most countries, the Land of Swamps does not have a . Instead the land is unified by clans who preside over a dispersed network of small villages. Each village is represented by the leader of the clan, who is required to attend regular council meetings in Kusa. The hidden village itself is managed by the strongest of these clans, and they are tasked with managing negotiations between different villages as well as making the final decisions in clan affairs. Many from surrounding nations consider this to be a backwards and obsolete system, but the clans nevertheless remain unified and liberal-minded in their approach towards government. Politically speaking, they are skilled in diplomacy, a trait they constantly use to read the movements of other countries and stay one step ahead of them, an essential skill considering Kusagakure’s small size. They also secretly study techniques from other villages in order to outmaneuver their opponents before a battle even begins, and because of this others have described their attitudes and methods as “hard to read.” Hōzuki Castle : Also known as the Blood Prison, Hōzuki Castle is a large fortification managed by Kusagakure that serves as a criminal containment facility. Because of Kusagakure's more "neutral" status among the major Shinobi Nations and its skill in diplomacy, the village was selected to operate the prison even though it is not located within the borders of the Land of Swamps, which was a decision made for security purposes. While it is stated that the prison is south of Kusagakure, it is believed to be located within the , where the strong currents surrounding island fortress provide a natural form of defense that pulls anyone who tries to cross the large body of water into an inescapable vortex. Locations : The Kannabi Bridge was a large structure that spanned one of the major rivers south of Kusagakure. During the Third Shinobi World War, it served as the vital pathway to Iwagakure's line of supply, and due to this it was destroyed by . It was also where was believed to have died. The destruction of the bridge turned the tide of the war in Konoha's favor despite their massive shortage in manpower. : The Tenchi Bridge is located to the northeast near the border of the Land of Fire and stretches over a deep ravine. It is also where once tried to contact , who was believed to have been a spy for at the time. Shinimizu Wetlands: Shinimizu (死水, "dead water") is a flat, flooded plain to the east of Kusagakure. The tall grass and bog-like environment provide a perfect habitat for rats, who have resided here since migrating to the area centuries ago. The marshlands are formed by the delta of a tributary to the Suigyoku River that flows from the central mountains of the Land of Swamps and runs across the northern range of the Land of Fire. The vast maze of still water and pockets of tar-like mud create a treacherous landscape, which is made even more dangerous by leakages of natural gas that ignite in fiery plumes when pushed up from the decomposing ground. Trivia *The tall reeds and natural grasses that cover the Shinimizu Wetlands are where Kusagakure draws its name. *It was here in the Land of Swamps that the body of the demon was kept. *Credit to User:Berserkchart486 for formulating the concept of the Hōzuki Prison as being set within the Land of Whirlpools. *The Taunagi Gang originated from the Land of Swamps, and the name of their organization is taken from the common swamp eel prevalent in the area.